100 DAYS (CHANBAEK)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Gumiho cantik bernama Baekhyun yang menyukai seorang manusia biasa bernama Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya jika ia bisa hidup bersama orang yang dicintainya selama 100 hari. Apakah Baekhyun bisa melakukannya? (CHANBAEK). YAOI! RnR! NC-21!


_**FF request by Baexian ree (ffn)**_

 _ **A.N** : Personal Yuta belum pernah ngeliat drama Gumiho ini, jadi kalo cerita ini agak aneh, tolong di maklumi ya. Karena Yuta gatau makhluk sejenis apa itu Gumiho, hanya berdasarkan dari google doang hehehe :'D Jadi, anggap aja ini mahkluk Gumiho versi pandangan Yuta *digampar :'v_

 _Semoga ceritanya bagus dan bisa di terima sama kalian semua, Happy Reading~_

* * *

 **~oOo~ { READ MY BIO FIRST BEFORE YOU READ MY OWN FANFICT } ~oOo~**

Wajah cantik itu menunjukkan ekspresi datar kala mata sipitnya menangkap sesosok lelaki yang tengah membidikkan panahnya pada seekor rusa di seberang danau. Kaki telanjangnya yang mungil itu terayun-ayun karena saat ini ia tengah mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah ranting kokoh pohon besar yang terdapat di dalam hutan tersebut.

Ekpresinya masih saja datar tetapi menunjukkan jika saat ini ia tengah sedikit kebingungan dengan siapakah sosok lelaki tampan yang sedang berburu itu. Selama ia tinggal di hutan ini, ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat lelaki itu dan ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mendapatkan seseorang yang begitu berani memasuki hutan ini sendirian. Apakah nyali lelaki tampan berhidung mancung itu sangatlah besar?

Baekhyun -nama lelaki cantik yang tengah duduk di atas ranting pohon itu- menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena melihat lelaki tampan yang berada jauh di depannya itu tidak berhasil memanah buruannya. Dan hanya dengan waktu yang singkat, Baekhyun bisa mengambil kesimpulan jika lelaki tampan itu tidaklah sesempurna presepsinya. Baekhyun terkikik sendiri melihat apa yang saat ini lelaki tampan itu lakukan. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang kala lelaki itu menolehkan kepala kearahnya. Walaupun Baekhyun tau jika ia tidak akan terlihat karena terhalangi oleh banyak pohon lebat, tetapi Baekhyun sedikit malu dan akhirnya ia turun dari pohon tinggi itu kebawah.

Sambil terus mengembangkan senyum cantik nan manisnya itu, Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kaki telanjangnya dan berjalan dengan ekor yang perlahan muncul dari bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Ah, hampir terlupa. Perlu diingat jika Baekhyun adalah sesosok Gumiho yang merupakan penjelmaan roh seekor binatang sejenis rubah. Maka dari itu Baekhyun memiliki ekor dan juga telinga yang menempel permanen di bagian tubuhnya. Wujud Gumiho bukan layaknya seperti hewan, tetapi lebih dominan berwujud manusia biasa, hanya saja ia memiliki telinga dan ekor seperti rubah.

Baekhyun adalah makhluk yang special, karena ia memiliki 9 ekor di belakang tubuhnya. Bisa kalian bayangkan? Mungkin sedikit mengerikan jika manusia awam yang melihatnya, tetapi untuk di daerah tempat tinggalnya, itu bukanlah suatu yang perlu di anggap aneh. Karena bukan hanya Baekhyun saja yang berwujud seperti rubah, tetapi banyak makhluk lain yang sama seperti dirinya.

Baekhyun memiliki bulu telinga dan ekor berwarna putih, yang sangat cocok sekali dengan kulit tubuhnya yang sangat putih bersih tersebut. Dengan wajah yang cantik, mata yang sipit dan juga bibir tipis yang merah layaknya buah cherry yang manis, Baekhyun terlihat amat sangat cantik. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya gelisah saat ini, yaitu ia ingin sekali menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Tetapi itu bukanlah hal yang mudah karena ia harus menemukan seseorang yang dapat mencintainya dengan tulus, dan itu tidaklah mudah mengingat Baekhyun tinggal di sebuah hutan yang jarang terjangkau oleh manusia. Dan jika ada seseorang yang datang kesini, pasti hanyalah seorang pemburu dan tidak ada yang berminat untuk mengenal Baekhyun lebih jauh karena mereka semua menganggap Baekhyun hanyalah sosok yang aneh dan tidak seharusnya dicintai.

Namun kali ini Baekhyun merasa ada yang berbeda dengan lelaki tampan yang sudah tidak jauh berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sebuah sinar terang yang muncul dari diri lelaki itu dan itu membuatnya tertarik untuk mendekatinya. Namun Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika lelaki itu mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir danau tersebut dengan lemah, dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mendengarkan apa yang baru saja lelaki itu ucapkan disini.

"Oh ayolah Park Chanyeol, tidak lucu sama sekali jika kau tersesat dihutan ini. Lihat betapa bodohnya dirimu yang meninggalkan alat komunikasi yang sangat itu. Aishh!" lelaki itu menggerutu sendiri dan mulai detik itu, Baekhyun mengembangkan senyumannya ketika ia berhasil mengetahui siapa nama lelaki itu.

 _'Jadi, namamu adalah Park Chanyeol?'_

Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan berniat untuk menepuk bahu lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol tersebut, tetapi belum sempat Baekhyun melakukannya, lelaki itu lebih dulu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan yang terkejut.

"Si-siapa kau?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 DAYS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author:**

Yuta CBKSHH

 **Tittle:**

100 DAYS (CHANBAEK)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support cast:**

Do Kyungsoo a.k.a Kyungsoo

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

And other support cast

 **Rating:**

M ++

 **Genre:**

Fantasy, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict yang terinspirasi dari beberapa pengalaman. Di tulis oleh **Yuta** sendiri tanpa di bantu oleh siapapun dan tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. Plot cerita dan penggambaran adalah request dari **Baexian ree**. Beliau meminta Yuta untuk mengembangkan menjadi sebuah FF dan Yuta merasa bangga(?). Yuta berharap semoga ide cerita yang bagus ini bisa Yuta gambarkan dengan baik dan semoga dapat feelnya. Amin. PLAGIARISM ISN'T MY STYLE! NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! Semoga kalian suka ^^

 **Warning:**

BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**

[ONESHOOT] Gumiho cantik bernama Baekhyun yang menyukai seorang manusia biasa bernama Chanyeol. Baekhyun bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya jika ia bisa hidup bersama orang yang dicintainya selama 100 hari. Apakah Baekhyun bisa melakukannya? (CHANBAEK). RnR! NC-21!

 **Backsong:**

Super Junior - What If

 **~~ HAPPY READING ~~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan wajah yang masih tersenyum manis, Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku Baekhyun" ucap Baekhyun dengan manis.

Baru saja Chanyeol ingin membalas jabatan tangan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba Chanyeol meringis dan itu membuat Baekhyun langsung panik.

"Kau terluka" seru Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat Baekhyun merobek ujung pakaian berwarna putih yang dikenakannya -tidak bisa di sebut sebagai pakaian karena baju Baekhyun lebih terlihat seperti lilitan potongan bahan berwarna putih seperti perban yang membalut tubuh mungilnya- dan langsung melilit tangan Chanyeol yang terluka sayatan itu dengan hati-hati. Membuat Chanyeol yang masih dalam mode terkejutnya hanya mampu memandangi wajah cantik Baekhyun yang sedang fokus membalut lukanya.

 _'Sebenarnya makhluk apa dia? Apakah ia manusia? Tetapi kenapa pakaiannya sangat aneh?'_ batin Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan seluruh bagian tubuh Baekhyun mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki.

"Sshhh"

"Ahh maaf. Sebaiknya kau kerumahku. Aku akan mengobatimu disana" ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap wajah Chanyeol.

Deg!

Chanyeol merasakan degupan dijantungnya kala wajah cantik itu menatapnya. Jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak dan ia tidak pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya pada siapapun, dan itu membuatnya bingung. Apakah karena perasaan takut atau apakah karena perasaan lain..

Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak terlalu ingin memikirkan hal itu dan kemudian ia mengikuti arah langkah Baekhyun yang sudah membawanya berjalan menuju suatu tempat.

"Kenapa kau bisa terluka? Pantas saja kau tidak bisa memanah rusa tadi, ternyata tanganmu terluka" ucap Baekhyun yang sudah membawa Chanyeol kerumahnya. Sebenarnya ini hanyalah sebuah gubuk kecil tetapi cukup nyaman dan rapi menurut Chanyeol, karena setidaknya ia berpikir jika ia berada disini, maka tidak akan ada hewan buas yang bisa menyerangnya.

"Aku sedikit tergores pisau karena kecerobohanku" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan berjongkok tepat di depan Chanyeol yang sudah duduk di sebuah kursi.

"Jika luka ini di biarkan, kau akan terinfeksi. Ini akan sedikit perih, tetapi aku yakin kau bisa menahannya"

Baekhyun mulai membersihkan luka Chanyeol entah menggunakan cairan apa itu, tetapi setelah satu menit Chanyeol menahan rasa perih, ia bisa merasakan jika lukanya sudah terasa lebih baik dan ia merasa berterima kasih pada makhluk asing yang cantik ini.

Tunggu..

Apakah Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan jika Baekhyun itu cantik?

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa Chanyeol tidak berlari setelah melihat sosok Baekhyun, itu karena Baekhyun menyembunyikan telinga dan ekor rubahnya agar tidak terlihat. Baekhyun sekuat tenaga menyembunyikan sosok aslinya karena jujur saja ia tidak ingin Chanyeol berlari ketika mengetahui makhluk jenis apa ia yang sebenarnya.

Ya, Baekhyun tertarik oleh wajah tampan Chanyeol dan juga sinarnya. Menurutnya, Chanyeol sedikit berbeda dengan lelaki yang pernah di temuinya, dan Baekhyun serasa ingin terus bersama dengan Chanyeol. Dengan menyembunyikan jati dirinya, mungkin itu terdengar lebih baik.

"Luka mu sudah aku balut. Dan kau bisa kembali pergi"

Baekhyun berdiri dan mengatakan hal itu dengan sedikit tidak rela, walau bagaimanapun, Baekhyun harus menyadari dirinya yang bukan siapa-siapa dan harus membiarkan Chanyeol kembali ke bawah gunung ini untuk melanjutkan kehidupannya. Tetapi baru saja Baekhyun ingin membalikkan tubuhnya, tangannya lebih dulu di tahan oleh tangan besar Chanyeol dan membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau menatap lelaki itu kembali.

"A-aku tersesat. Bisakah aku bermalam disini sehari saja?" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir sejenak, namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 DAYS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat ini sudah tengah malam, dan Chanyeol masih terjaga sama sekali tidak merasakan mengantuk. Dan berakhir dengan Chanyeol yang memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang sedang terlelap di sebuah kursi kayu panjang dan tanpa sengaja Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai pipi Baekhyun.

 _'Bagaimana mungkin makhluk secantik dirimu tinggal seorang diri dihutan yang menyeramkan ini eoh?'_

Lalu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya untuk menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasa jika lelaki cantik ini bukanlah manusia biasa seperti dirinya, dan itu membuatnya amat sangat penasaran. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah yang sedang terlelap itu, lalu tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya kala merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Baekhyun yang membelai wajahnya. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan.

 _'Kau bahkan jauh terlihat lebih cantik jika dari jarak sedekat ini'_ batin Chanyeol.

Tatapan mata Chanyeol yang awalnya menatap mata sipit Baekhyun yang tertutup, perlahan turun dan beralih pada bibir tipis Baekhyun yang berwarna pink cerah tersebut. Dan diluar kendali tubuhnya, Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun karena ia amat sangat penasaran akan rasa dari bibir tipis ini. Apakah akan sangat manis?

Hanya beberapa milicenti lagi kedua belah bibir itu bertemu, tetapi Chanyeol mengurungkan niatnya dan berakhir dengan ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menghela nafasnya dengan kasar.

 _'Arghh apa yang kau lakukan Chanyeol?'_ ucap Chanyeol dalam hati sambil mengusak kasar rambutnya sendiri.

"Ungh, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah terbangun tersebut.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" tanya Baekhyun lagi karena Chanyeol urung menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol justru menarik tangan Baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Bahkan Chanyeol sudah mengunci pergerakkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menatap mata Baekhyun dengan tajam.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya? Jawab atau aku akan menciummu"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya karena perlakukan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol. Lalu Baekhyun menampilkan ekpresi bingungnya apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sesungguhnya pada Chanyeol atau tidak. Setelah berpikir beberapa menit, akhirnya Baekhyun membalas tatapan tajam Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendunya dan perlahan ia membuka bibirnya.

"Aku adalah seorang Gumiho. Aku harap kau tidak menjauhiku setelah mengetahui ini karena aku menyukaimu" ucap Baekhyun dengan suara yang bergetar menahan degupan di jantungnya.

Ya, sepertinya Baekhyun harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol. Tidak perduli jika setelah ini Chanyeol akan meninggalkannya, setidaknya ia sudah mengutarakan perasaannya pada lelaki tampan itu.

Namun diluar dugaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol justru mendekatkan wajahnya dan Baekhyun hanya mampu memejamkan kedua matanya kala Chanyeol sudah memiringkan kepalanya untuk meraih bibirnya.

Cup

Akhirnya kedua belah bibir itu bertemu untuk yang pertama kalinya. Walaupun pada awalnya Baekhyun merasa takut dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol padanya, tetapi ia yakin jika ciuman Chanyeol yang lembut ini menandakan jika Chanyeol tidaklah menghindarinya.

Cukup lama Chanyeol menyesap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Baekhyun secara bergantian akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya saat ia rasa nafas Baekhyun sudah terputus-putus. Kemudian ia bawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya mampu terdiam karena jujur saja tubuhnya terasa kaku dan mati rasa saat menerima ciuman hangat dari Chanyeol beberapa detik lalu.

"Aku juga menyukaimu. Ikutlah bersamaku" ucap Chanyeol penuh keyakinan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 DAYS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini Baekhyun tinggal bersama Chanyeol dirumahnya. Setelah Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ikut bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai menjelaskan segalanya pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Chanyeol bahkan begitu terang-terangan mengatakan jika ia mencintai Baekhyun dan berjanji untuk menikahi Baekhyun suatu saat nanti.

Dan betapa terkejutnya kedua orang tua Chanyeol saat sang putra membawa sesosok lelaki manis bahkan bisa dikatakan cantik itu pulang kerumah. Meskipun awalnya kedua orang tua Chanyeol curiga dengan Baekhyun yang minim identitas tersebut, tetapi karena usaha Baekhyun yang begitu keras untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya itu lambat laun membuatnya bisa bertahan di dalam keluarga barunya tersebut.

Baekhyun amat sangat bahagia karena kehadiran Chanyeol begitu membuat hidupnya berubah drastis seperti ini. Sekarang Baekhyun sudah tidak mengenakan pakaian anehnya itu lagi, karena Chanyeol sudah membelikannya pakaian yang layak dan sangat bagus jika ia kenakan. Baekhyun sangat mencintai Chanyeol dan ia bersyukur karena ia tidak salah mencintai lelaki yang ternyata mencintainya juga. Bahkan Baekhyun bisa merasakan perasaan cinta yang amat tulus yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Membuat Baekhyun merasa lengkap membuatnya semakin ingin menjadi manusia seutuhnya dan hidup bahagia bersama Chanyeol selamanya.

Saat ini, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengajak Chanyeol ke sebuah pantai di kaki gunung yang terletak tidak jauh dari rumah Chanyeol. Walaupun hari sudah gelap karena sudah malam, Baekhyun masih terus menarik 'tunangan' nya tersebut hingga ia menemukan sebuah saung yang menghadap tepat ke arah pantai indah tersebut. Chanyeol menurutinya dan kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat sumringah tesebut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu menarikku hingga sampai kesini eoh?" tanya Chanyeol dengan lembut.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan ia menatap Chanyeol cukup dalam. Baekhyun masih saja terlihat bersinar hingga sakarang di mata Chanyeol dan itu membuat Chanyeol semakin mencintai makhluk setengah rubah ini.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu.." ucap Baekhyun.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku mencintaimu"

Chanyeol tertawa karena menurutnya Baekhyun sangatlah lucu.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya dan bahkan kau sudah tau jika aku juga mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu selain itu. Dan kau harus tau jika aku.."

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan erat dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"..aku bisa menjadi manusia jika aku tinggal 100 hari bersamamu"

Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol terkejut bukan main, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu. Apakah Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu dengan sungguh-sungguh?

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat dan Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, hingga akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Jantung Baekhyun kembali berdegup dengan keras saat bibir Chanyeol kembali menyentuh bibirnya. Amat sangat mendebarkan dan Baekhyun merasa wajahnya memanas karena gugup dan ia yakin jika wajahnya pasti sudah merona saat ini.

Chanyeol menyesap dan melumat bibrnya begitu lembut, membuat Baekhyun terbawa oleh ciuman lembut itu dan tanpa sadar ia membalas lumatan bibir Chanyeol. Keduanya sudah memejamkan kedua matanya saat ini. Berciuman dengan hebat di temani oleh hembusan angin pantai yang lembut, aroma khas air laut yang menenangkan dan juga suara desiran ombak pantai yang mengalun indah di indera pendengaran mereka, membuat mereka semakin terbawa oleh suasana.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol bahkan sudah membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan kini ia sudah berada di posisi menindih tubuh Baekhyun. Ciuman itu masih berlanjut karena keduanya sama-sama tidak ingin mengakhiri ciuman manis ini. Dan juga, sepertinya Chanyeol yang mulai membawa Baekhyun mengikuti permainannya ke hal yang lebih jauh lagi. Terbukti dari tangan Chanyeol yang sudah mulai berani untuk melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja putih yang di kenakan oleh Baekhyun, mulai dari kancing yang paling atas dan disusul dengan terbukanya kancing-kancing yang selanjutnya.

Baekhyun sempat meneteskan airmatanya dan menahan gerakan tangan Chanyeol karena ia masih ragu jika apa yang mereka lakukan ini adalah benar. Tetapi dengan cepat, Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun untuk menghapus airmatanya dan bergumam jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk dan menerima semua sentuhan tangan Chanyeol pada seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Baekhyun merasakan sesak didadanya ketika Chanyeol mulai melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri sehingga mereka kini sudah sama-sama dalam keadaan tanpa sehelai benangpun.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak merasakan kedinginan sedikitpun karena Chanyeol kembali mendekap tubuhnya dengan tubuh besarnya dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Kini Baekhyun sudah bisa menerima sentuhan Chanyeol dengan baik. Sentuhan yang awalnya terasa sangat asing, kini berubah menjadi sentuhan yang memabukkan, yang membuat Baekhyun selalu menginginkan hal yang lebih lagi dari ini.

Jemari Baekhyun yang awalnya memegang erat lengan Chanyeol kini terangkat karena Chanyeol sudah menautkan jemari mereka dengan erat dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin yakin dan percaya dengan Chanyeol jika ini akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun meremas genggaman tangan Chanyeol ketika ia merasakan ada suatu benda tumpul yang mulai menerobos masuk ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, dan ia tidak begitu bodoh untuk mengetahui jika itu adalah kejantanan Chanyeol yang perlahan melesak kedalam lubangnya.

"Cpkh!"

Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan beralih mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun. Dengan lembut Chanyeol membuka bibirnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu sambil sedikit mengulum telinga Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan, kita akan selalu bersama dan aku akan selalu berada disampingmu melindungimu apapun yang terjadi" bisik Chanyeol dan itu membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang.

Dan sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol benar-benar melesakkan miliknya pada lubang Baekhyun dengan sekali dorongan. Tubuh Baekhyun menegang karena rasa sakit dan perih yang tiba-tiba menyerang bagian bawah tubuhnya dan reflek ia kembali mencengkram kuat tangan Chanyeol.

"Akh- sa-sakithh.." gumam Baekhyun sambil meringis.

Chanyeol mengerti, dan dengan cepat ia kembali membungkam bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya lalu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur.

"Akhh!" lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis kala Chanyeol sudah menghentak-hentakkan tubuhnya. Bahkan keringat kecil mulai muncul di dahi Baekhyun karena rasa aneh yang tengah di rasakannya tersebut.

Bukannya berhenti, Chanyeol justru semakin mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya agar Baekhyun mulai terbiasa dan tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

Clokh clokh clokh!

Dan benar, tubuh Baekhyun mulai melemas dan Baekhyun sudah tidak terisak lagi. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menggenjot Baekhyun secara kasar, hanya mampu menggeram karena rasa nikmat yang menyerang seluruh bagian kejantanannya. Ia tidak ingin bersikap egois yang hanya mementingkan kenikmatannya saja, karena ia ingin memperlakukan Baekhyun selembut mungkin agar Baekhyun pun menikmati penyatuan tubuh ini.

"Chanhh yeolhh~" Baekhyun terus menggumamkan nama Chanyeol sambil memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat.

Saat ini pikiran Baekhyun melayang entah kemana karena yang mampu ia pikirkan saat ini hanya rasa nikmat yang mulai ia rasakan dan juga gejolak menyenangkan pada perutnya selama Chanyeol berada didalam tubuhnya. Hingga ia merasakan Chanyeol menyentuh sesuatu didalam sana dan membuat Baekhyun melenguh meminta Chanyeol untuk terus menyentuh titik itu. Chanyeol yang mengerti perubahan reaksi tubuh Baekhyun semakin gencar menyerang titik itu hingga tubuh Baekhyun terhentak-hentak dengan keras saat ini. Chanyeol semakin dalam mendorong pinggulnya dan kemudian ia melepaskan tautan bibirnya agar Baekhyun leluasa mengekspresikan perasaannya dan Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah cantik Baekhyun yang seratus kali lipat lebih cantik ketika sedang mengernyit dibawahnya seperti ini.

Chanyeol semakin bernafsu dan tidak beberapa kemudian ia merasakan jika ia kan mencapai pada puncaknya, begitu pun dengan Baekhyun dan akhirnya mereka tiba pada puncak kenikmatan mereka bersamaan. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar dengan hebat ketika ia merasakan kehangatan luar biasa yang Chanyeol berikan padanya dibawah sana, membiarkan Chanyeol mengeluarkan semuanya yang Chanyeol inginkan karena Baekhyun hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk Chanyeol.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap mata Chanyeol yang juga sedang memandang wajahnya dengan nafas yang sama-sama terengah-engah. Namun sedetik kemudian Chanyeol tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan mengecup dahi Baekhyun cukup lama, menandakan betapa ia menyayangi dan mencintai makhluk cantik sejenis Gumiho tersebut.

"Terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku" ucap Chanyeol.

Dan dijawab dengan anggukan beserta senyuman manis dari Baekhyun.

 _'Aku mencintaimu Chanyeol'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 DAYS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak terasa sudah hampir dua bulan Baekhyun hidup bersama Chanyeol. Bahkan kedua orang tua Chanyeol pun semakin merestui hubungan mereka berdua untuk lanjut kejenjang yang lebih tinggi lagi yaitu pernikahan. Chanyeol mengaku pada kedua orangtuanya jika Baekhyun adalah anak yatim piatu yang hidup seorang diri dan tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya dan membuatnya tertarik. Karena rasa sayang kedua orangtua Chanyeol yang begitu besar, maka tidak ada pilihan lain selain menyetujui hubungan sang putra.

Chanyeol sudah membangun sebuah rumah di pusat kota dan itu membuatnya sibuk bolak balik ke kota dan ke desa dimana rumahnya berada. Selain itu, pekerjaan Chanyeol yang aslinya adalah seorang polisi juga membuatnya mau tidak mau memaksanya untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun dirumah seorang diri dalam beberapa waktu. Sebenarnya tidak seorang diri, karena kedua orangtuanya masih tinggal disana dan menemani Baekhyun.

Namun ketika malam tiba, Chanyeol selalu mendekap tubuh Baekhyun bahkan mereka sering bercinta setiap malam dengan panas. Itulah yang membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat untuk menekuni usahanya agar bisa dengan segera membawa Baekhyun ke altar. Semuanya terasa sangat indah bagi Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Mereka hanya tinggal menunggu waktu agar Baekhyun menjadi manusia yang seutuhnya dan dengan begitu, mereka bisa melangsungkan pernikahan mereka.

Ya, mereka akan hidup bahagia selamanya jika saja tidak ada halangan yang siap menghampiri mereka dan meretakkan hubungan mereka.

Sebelum ada seorang Gumiho lain sejenis Baekhyun yang merasa iri dengan kebahagiaan yang Baekhyun dapatkan selama ini.

 _'Aku akan menghancurkanmu, Byun Baekhyun'_

 _'Tunggu dan kau harus bersiap dengan apa yang akan aku lakukan terhadapmu agar kau tidak mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu'_

 _'Tidak seharusnya kau bahagia seorang diri. Apakah itu terdengar adil?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 DAYS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan senyuman manis yang terus mengembang di wajah cantik Baekhyun, ia mendudukkan dirinya diteras rumahnya menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol. Sudah 100 hari ia lewati hidup bersama Chanyeol, bahkan selama 100 hari itu Baekhyun sudah tidak memakan hati binatang lagi.

Gumiho memang memakan hati binatang ataupun manusia untuk melangsungkan kehidupannya, sangat mengerikan bukan? Dan itulah alasan utama kenapa banyak manusia yang menghindari keberadaan Gumiho disekitar mereka. Gumiho bisa di katakan sebagai pembunuh jika saja mereka tidak mampu mengendalikan diri mereka sendiri untuk tidak memangsa makhluk hidup. Jika kalian berpikir Gumiho memakan hati binatang setiap hari, maka kalian salah. Karena Gumiho hanya memakan hati binatang setiap seminggu sekali saja, dan selebihnya mereka berusaha untuk memakan dedaunan saja dan berusaha untuk tidak membunuh banyak nyawa makhluk hidup lagi.

Dan Baekhyun mampu melewati itu semua karena perasaan cintanya yang begitu besar terhadap Chanyeol. Juga karena Baekhyun memiliki alasan lain mengapa ia dapat melakukan itu semua.

Ya, Baekhyun sudah melewati 100 harinya dan Baekhyun sudah menjadi manusia seutuhnya saat ini.

Betapa bahagianya Baekhyun saat menyadari ia tidak merasa kesusahan lagi untuk menyembunyikan telinga dan ekornya. Dan hal ini ia ketahui tadi pagi selepas Chanyeol berangkat untuk bertugas. Ia ingin memberikan sebuah kejutan pada Chanyeol perihal masalah ini. Dan Baekhyun tidak mampu menyembunyikan senyumannya karena perasaannya amat sangat bahagia saat ini.

"Kau sudah menjadi manusia yang seutuhnya, Byun Baekhyun" gumam Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau hidup dengan bahagia"

Tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba terasa amat sangat kaku ketika melihat sosok yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Bibir Baekhyun sedikit terbuka dan Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"K-kyungsoo?"

Sosok Gumiho yang berdiri dihadapannya itu menyeringai dan dengan perlahan ia mendekati Baekhyun.

"Kau masih mengingatku, sahabatku?" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyumannya yang sangat menyeramkan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun masih dengan ekspresi ketakutannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Tidak seharusnya kau berada disini! Tempatmu adalah dihutan! Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kau mengkhianatiku seperti ini" Kyungsoo berbicara dengan nada yang meninggi begitu jelas menunjukkan jika ia amat sangat emosi saat ini.

"Kyung.. maafkan aku" gumam Baekhyun yang mulai berdiri dan ingin meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengkhianati persahabatan kita dengan lebih dulu menemukan cintamu. Kau tidak adil! Dan apakah hanya dengan maaf kau bisa kembali menjadi Gumiho?" Kyungsoo menghempaskan tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar sehingga Baekhyun tersungkur dilantai.

"Hiks! Kyung.. maafkan aku, ku mohon" ucap Baekhyun dengan airmata yang sudah membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"Baek ada apa ribut-"

"Umma?"

Umma Chanyeol yang mendengar suara keributan di depan rumahnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Baekhyun dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok Kyungsoo dengan 9 ekor di belakang tubuhnya sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Ow, sepertinya aku bisa menghancurkanmu dengan mudah, Baek" ucap Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun dengan tatap yang mengarah pada Umma Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun tidaklah bodoh untuk mengartikan pandangan dari Kyungsoo yang tertuju pada calon Ummanya tersebut.

"Tidak Kyung. Jangan sakiti ibuku!" ucap Baekhyun dengan kalut.

"Kau terlambat, Baek. Aku akan memakan hati Umma mu ini hahaha"

"Umma kumohon pergi darisini!" teriak Baekhyun kemudian.

Namun terlambat, Kyungsoo lebih dulu menancapkan kuku tajamnya sehingga Umma Chanyeol ambruk begitu saja di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak mampu menghalangi Kyungsoo karena nyatanya Kyungsoo lebih kuat darinya dan bahkan tubuh Baekhyun kembali terlempar cukup jauh karena dorongan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang memakan hati sang Umma yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu dengan rakus. Baekhyun menangis sejadi-jadinya disana dan berharap jika ini adalah mimpi.

"Kyungsoo.. kumohon" lirih Baekhyun karena ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya akibat rasa sakit di tenggorokkannya menahan isakan pilu.

Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo tega melakukan hal itu terhadapnya, padahal mereka bersahabat dengan baik cukup lama. Dan Baekhyun mengakui jika ini adalah kesalahannya, tetapi ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun lagi karena Kyungsoo sudah merasa kecewa dan marah padanya. Dan juga..

Umma Chanyeol sudah tiada karena Kyungsoo telah membunuhnya.

Dengan masih terisak, Baekhyun memohon sekali lagi pada Kyungsoo untuk menghentikan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada sang Umma, dan Baekhyun merangkak mendekati sang Umma kala Kyungsoo sudah beranjak pergi darisana begitu saja.

"Umma hiks! Maafkan aku" Baekhyun memeluk tubuh sang Umma yang sudah tidak bernyawa, tidak peduli jika darah sudah mengotori tubuhnya. Baekhyun tetap memeluk sang Umma sambil menangis karena menyesali semuanya. Baekhyun rasa ini adalah mimpi buruk karena ini begitu mengerikan. Tetapi ini adalah kenyataan, yang harus ia terima dan ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa saat ini.

"Rasakan pembalasanku, Byun Baekhyun. Nikmati kebahagiaanmu" ucap Kyungsoo sebelum benar-benar pergi darisana. Dan Kyungsoo kembali menyeringai ketika ia melihat pemeran baru yang datang yang akan membuat pertunjukkannya semakin menarik.

"Hiks Umma.."

Tap

"Baek?"

Baekhyun harus kembali terkejut ketika ia melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggilnya. Dan Baekhyun langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menjelaskan jika apa yang terjadi saat ini adalah salah paham.

"C-chanyeol.. ini t-tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan"

Ya, Chanyeol baru saja tiba dirumahnya dan Chanyeol hanya mampu berdiri kaku disana sambil menatap sang Umma yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu penuh darah di dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Pikiran Chanyeol menjadi kacau dalam waktu sesaat. Ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat ini.

"Apakah kau yang membunuh Ummaku?" geram Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng dan ia berusaha untuk meraih tangan Chanyeol, tetapi lagi-lagi tubuhnya terhempas karena Chanyeol mendorongnya dengan sangat kasar. Bahkan lebih kasar dari apa yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo tadi.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang sudah tersungkur disana karena ia pikir jika pembunuh sang Umma adalah Baekhyun. Karena hanya Baekhyunlah yang berada disini, tidak ada orang lain.

"Kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya" ucap Chanyeol sambil memangku tubuh kaku sang Umma.

"Hiks! B-bukan aku yang melakukannya.. K-kau harus percaya padaku, Chanyeol hiks!"

Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa mempercayai Baekhyun jika ia harus kembali pada kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun adalah Gumiho? Makhluk yang mengerikan yang bisa menyerang manusia kapan saja, termasuk memakan organ hati seperti yang terjadi pada Ummanya saat ini.

"Aku sama sekali tidak dapat mempercayaimu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau membunuh Ummaku!"

Dengan perasaan yang kalut, Chanyeol berdiri mendekati Baekhyun yang masih terduduk dan Baekhyun seketika membulatkan kedua matanya ketika melihat Chanyeol saat ini sudah mengeluarkan pistolnya dan mengarahkannya tepat ke dirinya.

Baekhyun merangkak mundur beberapa langkah masih dengan ekspresi ketakutannya dan ia tidak menyangka jika Chanyeol berniat membunuhnya saat ini.

"Chanyeol.." lirih Baekhyun.

Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Chanyeol semakin mendekati Baekhyun dan mengarahkan pistol itu langsung ke arah dada kiri Baekhyun.

"Kau yang membuatku harus melakukan hal ini. Kau sudah membunuh ibuku dan aku sama sekali tidak mampu memaafkanmu" ucap Chanyeol yang saat ini sudah meneteskan airmata seperti yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Tidak.. Chanyeol-"

"Maafkan aku Baek"

"Seorang Gumiho selamanya akan tetap menjadi Gumiho"

DOR!

BRUK!

Chanyeol menarik pelatuk pistol itu dan tepat mengenai dada kiri Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun ambruk seketika dengan darah yang mulai mengalir dari rongga dadanya. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol membulatkan kedua matanya melihat darah itu. Setaunya, seorang Gumiho tidak akan pernah bisa terluka ataupun mengeluarkan darah. Tetapi Baekhyun?

Dengan cepat Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan memangkunya. Baekhyun mengeluarkan banyak darah dan apakah Baekhyun..

"Chan, perlu kau tau jika kita sudah hidup bersama selama 100 hari. Dan ini.." Dengan darah yang sudah keluar dari mulutnya, sekuat tenaga Baekhyun berbicara pada Chanyeol dan bahkan membawa tangan Chanyeol ke arah perutnya.

"..sudah tumbuh satu bulan. Aku sudah menjadi manusia dan aku sedang hamil anakmu. Mendengar kau tidak mempercayaiku, membuatku sedih Chan"

Chanyeol meneteskan airmatanya kembali dengan deras setelah mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun. Setelah menatap perut Baekhyun, Chanyeol kembali memandang wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memucat.

"Bahkan aku sekarang bisa terluka dan.. mati"

"BAEKHYUN TIDAK!"

Bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang menutup perlahan kedua matanya, Chanyeol berteriak sekeras-kerasnya karena ia amat sangat menyesali kebodohannya yang begitu cepat mengambil kesimpulan jika Baekhyunlah yang membunuh Ummanya. Nyatanya tidak. Chanyeol yakin jika bukan Baekhyun yang melakukan hal itu.

Chanyeol sempat putus asa dan memeluk tubuh lemah Baekhyun dengan sangat erat, menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Dan tidak beberapa kemudian, Chanyeol segera mengangkat kepalanya karena teringat dengan sesuatu.

 _"Chanyeol.." suara lembut Baekhyun dapat Chanyeol dengar ketika ia memeluk tubuh sang kekasih dari belakang saat mereka baru saja selesai bercinta._

 _Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk memeluk tubuhnya seperti ini menghadap langsung ke arah pantai yang luas dan sangat cantik tersebut._

 _"Ada apa hm?" bisik Chanyeol sambil mengecupi leher Baekhyun dengan lembut._

 _"Saksi cinta kita" lirih Baekhyun._

 _"Kau menyukainya?"_

 _"Umm! Sangat cantik" ucap Baekhyun semangat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _"Kau lebih cantik"_

 _Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun sehingga kini mereka sudah berada didalam posisi yang saling berhadapan. Chanyeol memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Dengan malu-malu Baekhyun menerima ciuman Chanyeol yang selalu saja terasa lembut itu dan bahkan ia mulai membalas ciuman Chanyeol._

 _Berciuman dengan hebat dan disaksikan oleh lautan ciptaan Tuhan yang begitu indah yang berdesir menyejukkan hati mereka. Saksi bisu dari ketulusan cinta mereka, dan membuat mereka enggan untuk mengakhiri moment indah ini._

 _Dengan terpaksa Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya karena nafas Baekhyun yang mulai terengah dan ia terus menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu._

 _"Chanyeol.."_

 _"Iya?"_

 _"Kau sudah melakukannya denganku, dan aku harus memberitahukan semua rahasiaku padamu"_

 _Chanyeol mengernyit tidak mengerti, tetapi Baekhyun langsung tersenyum dan melanjutkan perkataannya._

 _"Kitab ini.. adalah kitab kehidupan Gumiho. Aku ingin kau menyimpannya dengan baik karena aku menginginkannya"_

Setelah malam itu, Chanyeol berusaha untuk memahami isi dari kitab itu dan teringat jika Gumiho masih mampu bertahan selama beberapa jam sebelum ia mati, dan siapapun yang menginginkan Gumiho itu untuk bertahan hidup, maka harus membawa Gumiho tersebut pada tetua Gumiho yang tinggal di puncak gunung.

"Tetua, di puncak gunung. Aku harus membawa Baekhyun kesana dan menemuinya"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju mobil dan mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat yang menjadi tujuan utamanya saat ini.

 _'Bertahanlah. Kumohon padamu, Baek. Aku sangat mencintaimu'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~oOo~ 100 DAYS ~oOo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dengan airmata yang sudah mengering di kedua pipi Chanyeol, ia menatap kearah Baekhyun yang masih terbaring lemah di atas sebuah kursi kayu tua yang berada di rumah lama Baekhyun. Setelah mendapatkan pertolongan dari tetua dan dibacakan beberapa ayat kitab Gumiho tersebut, akhirnya Chanyeol dapat bernafas lega karena kekasihnya masih bisa terselamatkan. Walaupun ia harus menunggu beberapa waktu hingga Baekhyun dapat membuka kembali kedua matanya.

Dengan hati-hati Chanyeol menyentuh wajah Baekhyun yang masih terlihat pucat dan sesekali melihat perut Baekhyun. Apakah benar jika didalam sini terdapat darah dagingnya yang mulai berkembang? Jika benar, entah kenapa Chanyeol kembali merasa bersalah karena melukai Baekhyun hingga sebegini parah. Kemudian Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun cukup lama dan tanpa sadar ia kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Membayangkan kehidupannya yang berubah sangat drastis setelah bertemu dengan Baekhyun yang aslinnya adalah Gumiho tersebut.

Chanyeol kembali mengingat perjuangan yang telah Baekhyun lakukan dan juga ketulusan hati Baekhyun yang selama ini ia tujukan padanya. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak menuruti emosinya dan bertindak sangat ceroboh seperti tadi, karena tidak akan seperti ini jadinya jika ia tidak melakukan hal itu. Tetapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ini semua sudah terjadi dan Chanyeol tidak mampu melakukan apapun kecuali kembali berusaha untuk melindungi dan mencintai Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi.

Chanyeol melepaskan kecupannya pada dahi Baekhyun dan kini bergantian ia mengecup bibir itu membuktikan jika ia amat sangat menginginkan mata Baekhyun kembali menatapnya kala ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun seperti ini. Namun dengan terpaksa Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya pada Baekhyun kala ia merasakan ada sosok yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu rumah kecil Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol langsung membulatkan matanya karena yang ia lihat saat ini adalah makhluk sejenis Baekhyun dulu tetapi memiliki warna bulu yang hitam pekat.

"S-siapa kau?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melindungi Baekhyun di belakang tubuhnya.

Sosok itu adalah Kyungsoo, dan bukannya menjawab Kyungsoo justru berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. Kemudian Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum memandang ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku sahabat Baekhyun. Dan betapa beruntungnya ia karena telah menemukan seorang lelaki yang begitu mencintainya. Maafkan aku, mungkin kau akan terkejut jika aku mengatakan padamu bahwa akulah yang membunuh dan memakan hati Ibumu"

Chanyeol sangat terkejut, tetapi akhirnya ia mampu mengendalikan emosinya karena semuanya sudah terjadi dan tidak ada yang perlu di permasalahkan lagi. Kyungsoo sudah mengaku dan meminta maaf saja, sudah cukup baginya.

"Semua sudah terjadi, aku memaafkanmu. Tetapi aku harap kau tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh itu lagi. Dan siapa namamu?"

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Baekhyun dan ia mengusap lembut lengan Baekhyun.

"Namaku Kyungsoo. Dan aku masih menjadi seorang Gumiho" ucap Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol terdiam ketika ia melihat Kyungsoo sedang melakukan gerakan memutar pada tangannya di atas dada Baekhyun yang terkena luka tembak dan betapa terkejutnya Chanyeol ketika melihat luka itu perlahan tertutup dan kembali seperti sebelumnya ketika belum terkena luka tembak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol dengan panik kala Kyungsoo semakin memucat ketika melakukan hal itu.

"Aku mampu menyembuhkan Baekhyun"

Ya, seorang Gumiho dapat menyembuhkan seorang Gumiho lain tetapi dengan menggunakan..

Nyawanya.

"Aku akan membayar kejahatanku dengan nyawaku. Baekhyun lebih pantas hidup dan aku bahagia jika melihat sahabatku bahagia bersama lelaki yang dicintainya. Maafkan aku"

Tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan menghilang dengan seiring terbukanya kedua mata Baekhyun. Kemudian dengan cepat Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun sudah tersadar itu dengan sangat erat seolah tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun sama sekali.

"Baekhyun. Maafkan aku. Aku berjanji aku akan selalu mencintaimu karena aku memang mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol sambil menangis.

Baekhyun perlahan mengembangkan senyuman lemahnya dan berusaha untuk membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Akhirnya Chanyeol mempercayainya.

"Aku akan selalu memaafkanmu karena aku juga mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun dengan lemah.

Dan Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Baekhyun cukup lama. Setelah mencium Baekhyun dengan puas, Chanyeol kembali menatap wajah Baekhyun dan mulai membuka suaranya.

"Kyungsoo. Dia yang menyelamatkanmu"

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak, namun sedetik kemudian ia meneteskan airmatanya ketika mengingat kembali kisah persahabatannya bersama Kyungsoo. Ia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu dan ia sangat yakin jika Kyungsoo adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah ia temui dan miliki selama hidupnya. Dan saat ini Baekhyun hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo dengan menjalani kehidupan yang secara tidak langsung telah Kyungsoo berikan padanya.

Ia akan hidup dengan baik sebagai manusia seperti keinginannya selama ini.

Hidup bahagia bersama Chanyeol, lelaki yang sangat dicintainya dan juga mencintainya. Dan merawat calon kehidupan yang perlahan tumbuh di dalam perutnya saat ini hingga ia terlahir kedunia.

Tentunya bersama cinta Chanyeol.

 _ **\- beberapa bulan kemudian -**_

"Siapa namanya?"

"Park Chanhyun. Aku menyukai nama itu"

"Baiklah, ia terlihat sangat tampan seperti Appanya"

"Ya, bahkan dia jauh lebih tampan daripada dirimu"

"Tetapi yang kau cintai itu, hanya aku kan?"

"Tidak, aku mencintai Chanhyun juga"

"Oke baiklah"

"Yak aishhh aku hanya bercanda. Aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol"

"Jika begitu, aku jauh amat sangat mencintaimu Park Baekhyun"

"Ahihihi ne"

Chanyeol terus tersenyum memandangi lelaki cantik yang sudah menjadi istrinya tersebut. Dengan anak pertama mereka yang baru saja lahir, mereka langsung memberikan nama pada bayi mereka tersebut dengan gabungan nama mereka. Manis bukan?

Chanyeol pun saat ini masih tidak menyangka dengan kehidupannya yang bisa menikahi seseorang yang dulunya adalah seorang Gumiho yang mengerikan. Pertemuan awal mereka yang tidak terduga dan juga perasaan cinta yang perlahan-lahan tumbuh di antara mereka. Melewati segala macam perjuangan hingga akhirnya mereka bisa hidup bahagia seperti ini.

Hahh~ ini adalah akhir cerita yang bahagia.

Dan mereka berharap akan terus seperti itu.

Kemudian Chanyeol memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Rumah Sakit tersebut dan tubuhnya terasa kaku kala melihat seorang Dokter berkulit tan sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Sebenarnya bukan Dokter tampan berkulit tan itu yang membuatnya terkejut seperti ini, melainkan seorang perawat yang berdiri dibelakang Dokter bername tag 'Kim Jong In' tersebut. Bukankah ia..

"Kyungsoo?"

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Dokter dan perawat itu kebingungan.

"Maaf?" ucap Kim Jongin yang biasa di panggil Kai.

Chanyeol masih mematung ketika Kai sudah melewatinya bersama perawatnya. Mata Chanyeol tidak pernah lepas pada perawat yang berwajah amat mirip dengan Kyungsoo itu saat mereka sudah berada di dekat Baekhyun untuk mengecek kondisi Baekhyun.

"Permisi, kami ingin mengecek sebentar kondisi anda dan bayi anda" ucap Kai dengan sopan.

Dan ketika Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama seperti yang tadi Chanyeol tunjukkan, yaitu terkejut.

"K-kyungsoo?" gumam Baekhyun.

Sang perawat itu mengernyit bingung.

 _'Kenapa semua orang memanggilku dengan nama Kyungsoo?'_

 _'Hufftt~ aneh'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END/FIN.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Puas ga? wkwkwk

Percaya ga? Kalo Yuta nulis ini dalam waktu satu hari? *ignore -,-

OK, FF ONESHOOT lain dari Yuta hasil requestan dari **Baexian ree**. Semoga suka dan sesuai dengan apa yang kamu minta yaa hehe sorry kalo endingnya kurang srek. Tapi Happy Ending kok :'D

Tanggapan tentang FF ini yaa, jujur aja ini sempat menguras(?) emosi dan airmata Yuta pas bagian Baekhyun di tembak wkwkwk Baper ah haha apalagi kalo sambil denger backsongnya, ungh! gregets.

OK, LAST!

REVIEW JUSEYO~

Seperti biasanya Yuta minta tanggapannya dari kalian hehe

YUTA TUNGGU REVIEWNYA~

SARANGHAE BBUING~!


End file.
